


Play date

by Mare_Nubium



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Caught, Dress Up, Embarrassment, He's never going to live this down, Jack in a dress, M/M, Tea Parties, Unexpected Visitors, playdate, things Jack will do to make a child happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Nubium/pseuds/Mare_Nubium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is babysitting Sophie while everyone else is busy. She asks if they can play tea party and Jack agrees, because really it's not like he's missing anything today so no one will be looking for him right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play date

Jack watched fondly as Sophie bounded around the room to get other ‘guests’ for the tea party. Baby Tooth hovered over one of the chairs and Jack sat in another. A teddy bear sat to his left while another seat was occupied by a doll. Once that was all done and the tea set was set on the table (Bunny themed). Sophie smiled at her work then sat down. Jack chuckled as the small girl sat while careful of her dress. She was wearing a purple dress up dress along with her fairy wings. She poured the ‘tea’ into the cups and then placed some cookies onto the plate.

“Thank you for coming today!” She said happily. Baby Tooth chirped happily while Jack chuckled.

“Oh darling, I wouldn’t miss it for the world! So tell me, how have you been?” Jack asked.

“Very well thank you!” Jack watched as Sophie rambled, making little comments and hums at the right moments. He wasn’t sure how but Jamie had managed to get his parents to believe he was real. It had been very startling when he had gone to see Jamie and his mother had noticed him. After the initial meeting and conversations Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had taken to asking him to babysit which he enjoyed doing immensely, especially when he had nothing to do. That why he was here having a tea party with Sophie while Jamie was hanging with his friends and their parents were at work. Jack smiled as he took a sip from his tea.

“Why this is delicious! How do you make tea this pleasant?” Before Sophie could answer the door was slammed open.

“Jack! Aster and the other seasons...are...here…” Jamie trailed off, gawking at the scene before him.

“What’s going on ye ankle-biter?” Bunny questioned as he nudged Jamie into the room so he could enter.

“Bloody hell.”

“What?” came Spring, or better known as Rapunzel's voice. She and Summer, or Merida as she preferred entered as well. The last ones to enter where Hiccup (Fall) and his second in command Astrid. Silence rang for a moment before Merida and Aster burst out laughing. Jamie reacted by pulling out his camera and taking a picture, still in shock.

“Aw! This is so adorable!” cried Rapunzel as she flung her arms around the embarrassed boy.

“Why are you wearing...that?” Astrid asked, gesturing to the white haired immortal. Jack’s face was flushed deeply as he picked at the material. He was wearing a slightly puffy light blue dress that had white trim and some sparkly material. A blue plastic necklace hung around his neck and on his head was one of Sophie’s plastic silver tiaras.

“Oh my god… your nails are painted too!” cried Merida, tears rolling down her face.

“We were having a tea party! You weren’t invited Jamie!” Sophie cried out, trying to shove her older brother from the room. Jamie offered no resistance as his sister pushed him out.

“Like Sophie said, we were having a tea party.” Jack murmured standing up from the small chair.

“Are you wearing heels?” Rapunzel asked innocently. When Jack refused to answer Astrid yanked up the dress to show yes he was in fact wearing heels.

“I gotta give it ta ya Frostbite, you really go all out to let kids have fun.” Aster patted the teen. Jack sighed.

“But none of you are going to let me live this down.”

“Not on your nelly.” Aster confirmed. Hiccup walked forward, the only one who hadn’t made a comment. He looked Jack up and down before locking onto his eyes. In the heels the usually shorter teen was almost eye level. If Jack’s face was red before it was almost worrying the shade it had turned once Hiccup stepped forward.

“I just have no question.” Hiccup started, “Where did you get an outfit that actually fit you?”

“Jackie made it! He made my dress too! Mommy bought the stuff because she was apposed to but she didn’t so Jackie did!” Merida was on the ground, unable to stop her laughter. Baby Tooth fluttered over to scold the Summer spirit.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked with a groan.

“We had a meeting. But it can wait till tomorrow.” Hiccup supplied.

“Can you play?” Sophie asked with begging eyes. Astrid looked at something before sighing,

“Sorry Soph, I need to get back. Stormfly’s acting up.”

“Sorry, I was supposed ta help Jamie with a project. Maybe next time.” Offered Aster as he left.

“Of course I will!” Rapunzel agreed enthusiastically. Merida nodded in response.

“O’ course.” Sophie turned her begging gaze to the only one not wearing a dress. 

“Sure, what will we be playing?” Sophie thought hard before she was beaming.

“Let’s play Princess! Punzel can be the queen, Mer can be the bad guy, Jackie can be the Princess, I’ll be the fairy and you can be the knight that saves the Princess!”

“You don’t want to be the princess?” Hiccup asked. Sophie shook her head.

“She really likes being the fairy.” Jack explained as they went to the basement to make the ‘castel’.

~

Jack watched in amusement as the ‘Fairy’ and the ‘Knight’ killed the evil Merida.

“Thank you for saving me!”Jack cried as Sophie made the ‘cage door’ disappear. He was then taken back to his ‘home’ to reunite with his ‘mother’. It was all good until Sophie stared at the two boys expectantly.

“What?”

“You need to kiss him for saving you!” scolded Sophie. Jack blinked in shock.

“What? Sophie-” He was cut off. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes (when did they close?) that he saw Hiccup standing there. A cough caught everyone’s attention. There stood Mrs. Bennet with a confused, albeit amused look on her face.

“Mommy! We was playing Princess!” The little girl explained as her mother picked her up.

“Oh?”

“Hello Mrs. Bennett!” Rapunzel greeted first, getting over her shock, “I’m Rapunzel, a friend of Jack’s.”

“I’m Merida, it’s nice to meet you.” Merida greeted as she stood up. Hiccup smiled a little awkwardly as he held out his hand.

“Hello, I’m Hiccup. It’s a pleasure to be meeting you ma’am.”

“So these are friends of yours?” Jack nodded, his face still a little warm. The look the brunette gave showed she didn’t quite believe him.

“Actually,” Hiccup started, wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulders, “I’m his boyfriend.” Mrs. Bennett just smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. If you all want to stay I’m going to be making lunch.”

“That sounds great.” Rapunzel agreed. Jack just sighed. God only noon as he’s had enough embarrassment for a life time. A nose nudged his ear gently.

“You look adorable in that dress. I’m going to have to get a copy of the picture from Jamie.”

“HICCUP!” Jack shouted, chasing the taller boy up the stairs. No one noticed as a certain child and bunny watched the two run.

“It’s scary how well he can run in high heels.” Jamie finally said. Aster slowly shook his head at the sight.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this didn't turn out how I had wanted but oh well. I got the idea while playing Pretty Pretty Princess with my cousin, my also 18 cousin and this idea came to mind of Jack playing the game with Sophie but then it ended up with him in a dress having a tea party with her. Hope you like. I will be doing short stories based on this about how the Bennetts can see him and stuff like that.
> 
> I don't even remember why Astrid's there


End file.
